Darkness's Motherly Touch
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: A trickster, a joker, a foolish follower of Gaea has ruined everything. He somehow tricked the Gods into believing that Percy was a traitor, He used a spell to trick the demigods into hating Percy, well all the demigods except Annabeth. In the end it was too late as they discovered his tricks after they had killed Percy. But did they truly kill Percy, No as Nyx came to Percy aid.
1. Chapter 1

**Yahooo! Another story, one that made me wake in the middle of the night to write.**

**It had come to me like no other, I have seen many stories with betrayal themes but none of them seemed fool proof, always having big holes. I think I can fill them.**

**So without further ado to the STORY!**

I had no memories really, it was like déjà vu but I wasn't thinking I was doing something again since I wasn't doing something still the feeling bugged me. All I truly remember was being chased, a big explosion went off behind me and I fell. That was it that was the only memory I had. Now here I am, I can't move as I am forced to look up to see a faint light flicker in from a hole in the ceiling above. I seemed to be in a old room like ballroom, I know what a ballroom is but I don't remember every seeing one, how weird. The ballroom was all dark gray, it had pillars attached to the walls that curved up to make a dome, and the floor was tiled with varying shades of gray that I could see out of my peripherals, everything else was so plain.

The darkness in one corner came together to form a human shape, again I don't have memory of seeing a human but I know what one looks like. The human shaped darkness floated silently over the ground, it didn't even disturb the dust that it floated over. Two eyes opened among the shadowed head, they were like stars, I want to see the stars as I have no memory of them.

Finally it reached me and crouched down, touching its barely visible hand to my forehead, slowly like wind it whispered "Hello, Hero, I can tell you have no memory so I shall tell you your name, It is Percy".

I don't know how but managed to respond but my voice was rough and my throat felt like sand paper "I don't like my name" the figured went down on its knees and moved so that my head lay in its lap, it slowly caressed my cheek, its hands were so smooth like there was not a blemish or fault lay on them.

The figure cooed as it caressed "You need to keep your name but I am give you a nickname" I liked this figure, it made me feel comfortable and safe truly a feeling I haven't felt yet.

Finally I asked the figure "who are you, and I like a nickname, can you please give me one" I saw through the darkness that covered the figures face and saw a smile, so small but so sincere. That smile made me sink deeper into the figure lap and half way close my eyes.

The figure informed me "My name Nyx, and I shall nickname you shadow because you are my little shadow" Nyx is a female name, so The figure is female. I am began to like Nyx, I don't know why, I just feel at home.

Again I inquired "where am I, what happened to me?" this caused a slight frown to play on Nyx lips, slowly the darkness around her resided so that it showed a women with black hair, bright white eyes, and a pale complexion. The darkness seemed to become a dress that flowed around her like a silk black river.

She answered my question with the sweetest of voice "My little shadow, You fell into an old temple of mine, which has been buried with the ages, why you fell was because The gods had been tricked into thinking you wanted to over throw them, they didn't listen to your words that you wouldn't, they weren't alone in their betrayal, your friends they were manipulated by a spell to hate you and now you are alone" The words did not sting as I had no memory of these gods, or friends, all I had was Nyx now.

So I voiced my thoughts "I have you, so I am not alone" slowly I smiled just so slightly like she did, so that she knew I was happy right here with her, I could not be tormented by the Gods or ex-friends she talks about, and before when this was happening I couldn't be happy but now it is over and I am happy.

Nyx smiled once again, as she promised "I will make sure your happy as now you have chance to be re-raised and the gods won't be able to recognize you and cause you torment" with that she kissed my forehead, a almost warm cold spread through me making me feel completely safe. Slowly she stood and picked me up in her arms and began to walk for the wall.

Another question managed its way to be voiced "why can't I move" the swaying motion of her walk slowly let tiredness seep into me so far it seemed to seep into my muscles giving me a chance for sleep.

She explained as quick as she could "Oh my little shadow, you hurt badly, but I saved you, and gave a new body, its just starting" with that we seemed to walk through the wall while I slipped completely into sleep.

_HMM_

_NYX_

My little shadow, I have most likely broken many rules but I do not care, as no other god will notice that I have. The reason I broke them is I have seen Percy Jackson struggle so much in his life and it can't just to end it with no happiness, happiness that he fully deserves. No, Now I will guarantee his happiness, I feel I must in my heart.

When I found him, he was dying; one of the many rocks that now scatter my old temple had pierced his heart. With being a goddess, I gave him some of my power but his body was so damaged forcing me to use every once of my power to make him a new one. This made his body made of flesh and blood from his old body mixed with darkness from my power. In the end he looked much younger since my powers weren't perfect so he looked 6 once again but not the same 6 year old, my little shadow now had the blackest of black hair, pale skin, but his sea green eyes stayed the same just now they were a dark sea green and could turn black with age.

I appeared in my home in the darkest corner of the underworld that wasn't Tartarus; I will not stay in my brother. My home was rather simple, it was black but covered in stars that looked even better then the original, and the stars even moved and had the occasional shooting star. It looked like a modern house design mixed with a ancient Greek temple design.

The doors to my home opened for me and I walked in with my little shadow in my arms, my house now won't seem empty as it did after my son's finally moved out. The inside looked closer to a modern home then every as it wasn't all darkness as the doors opened to my living room where they were dark blue couches, a white carpet, in front of the couches was a fire place. The walls were decorated with painting and pictures of my little family.

Walking through the living room and into a hall way that was perpendicular to the walls of the front of the house, I walked down to see doors on both sides, most of the rooms behind the doors were empty but one all the way at the end facing into the hallway and a door adjacent to that door were the rooms where Percy and I will sleep.

I walked into his room, it was plain at the moment since I wasn't expecting him but as I walked in, it all changed to be like a deep sea, so deep it was dark, sea. The walls were a light but still dark blue, a window pointed to see out toward Elysium, the bed had several shades of blue with the pillows being a seaweed green. The carpet was now a ashy gray matching the furniture that consisted of a desk, a nightstand, and a dresser.

Using my powers I pulled back the sheets and set my little shadow down, almost admittedly he snuggled into the pillow with a content smile on his face. How could anyone being even rude to that face, I will never truly know.

Finally I went to my bedroom after tucking Shadow in and making sure he was comfortable. As I sat in my own bed to finally get some rest, I ponder how I could be a mother to someone who doesn't age so fast, Percy will age by the year while my son's at most age by the month. I will manage as Percy deserves the best and now I truly can't separate Percy and my son's, as with raising him, he is like my son.

_HMM_

_3RD PERSON_

"What Do you mean we were tricked" Athena flinch ever so slight as Zeus face looked red as he glared at the captured prisoner, the last follower of Gaea that was dressed as a joker just all black and not so showy.

The prisoner began to laugh like a madman making his chains jingle, he wheezed "Yes I tricked you all like fools, now the demigods will never trust you or themselves, as you all pitched in to all kill the Hero that saved your butts, even if we lose, we toke what's precious to you" he laughed even more almost following to his knees, shaking his head as he tried to calm himself.

The demigods that were in the throne room all looked at their feet some even shed tear as the man in front of them had used a spell and ticked them all into betraying Percy. They had believed this man, a son of Hecate, was on their sided and suffered for it. The one, who shed the most tears, was Annabeth, though she had been strong enough to resist the spell and stay by Percy side, but that did not save him from being killed.

Finally Zeus raised his master bolt and shot down the laughing prisoner down, who even in death still smiled like a madman. The demigods without even commanded or let to, began to file out of the Throne room, ignoring any look the Olympians gave them. Some even behind their backs flipped off the Olympians, a symbol to the future break down between the Olympians and their children.

Athena not giving a care in the world went to human size and caught up with her daughter, putting a light hand on Annabeth shoulder, she asked, "will you be ok, my dear?" true concern filled Athena voice, as she feared the worst for her daughter.

Slowly Annabeth turned, tears still streaming down her face, she choked "You weren't apart of the people that killed him, please tell me you weren't apart of it". Luckily Athena could shake her head no, as she had saw something was off when at the time, the joker was on their side, told them all that Percy wasn't, The joker even had some solid proof. Something told Athena that the information was wrong so her and Poseidon didn't join in the chase.

Annabeth nodded then turned away and followed the others out. She looked truly broken, almost like a ghost of her past self as her heart yearned for Percy to come back to her in some way.

Athena turned to look at Poseidon; he was glaring at Zeus, who only seems to care about his ego and pride. Poseidon saw the look that Athena was giving him, and looked at her and mouthed, "Will she be ok?" he was clearly talking about Annabeth, and Athena had to once again shake her head 'No'.

None of the Olympians even had a clue that their blast did not vaporize Percy, or that he was saved by the darkness itself. For the next several years he shall be re-raised for something for the future.

**Please review so i can post for you guys. It is a cycle ya know**


	2. Chapter 2 HADES!

**So sorry, so so so sorry. I lost my writing spirt fopr a while with Ap testing going on then getting hit with heart break. It all added to me being very upset and loosing my will to do much. This is why I haven't updated as imagine sitting in frornt of a computer not knowing what to write as your mind goes blank. Thats what I have been under.**

**But I will fight through the fog to get you guys what you deserve tough.**

**I do need help so please review for me, my followers. I need your guys support more then ever, as I now need to update all my other stories.**

Nyx

I woke up to crying, looking around utterly confused, I tried to pinpoint what's crying coming from then it hit me like I just got a struck by Zeus's lightning bolt. Shadow! Flinging the black satin sheets off my body, I flopped out of bed as if trying to do as ungracefully as possible. Then faster than Hermes, I ran to my door. Unfortunately it was early, I was tired, and I thought that my door opened inwards.

The bang from my head on door contact stopped the crying. Still I managed to walk into Shadow's under sea room; he was looking at me with big emerald eyes as tears trailed down his rosy cheeks. All his hair was up straight giving him a couple more inches in height then his blankets was clutched in his arms as if they were teddy bear. He sniffled slight "Mama Nyx". Dear Styx he is too cute.

Walking over, I scooped him up in my arms letting him bury his head in the crook of my shoulder as he cried "In my dreams, there was a bad man trying to drag me down a hole, it felt so real" slowly I rubbed his back through his blue shirt tell he stopped crying. I swayed slight in hopes to rock him back to sleep as I cooed "It was just a dream, but even if it wasn't, that hole is far away so the man can't drag you away" he had to be talking about Kronos and Tartarus, looks like his past might come back through his nightmares.

Slowly Shadow fell asleep in my arms making a smile grace my features. Walking to his blue bed I sat down as he slept in my arms. Everything would have continued its peace until I heard a loud knock on my front door and a yell "Nyx, it's Hades, open up"

Panic spiked through my body making everything tense like springs ready to pop. Pulling Shadow away I realized he still had a vise like grip on my shirt. I didn't want to wake him so I pushed him away and began to undo his fingers with Haste as Hades continued to yell even threatening to just come on in.

Finally Percy hand let go but with everything going on, he flopped over the bed then hit the floor yet he stayed asleep. A squeak came from both the front door and me as Hades let himself in. In the fray I just through Percy blanket over him thinking 'I'm a horrible person at least he didn't hit his head". Finally I managed to walk to the door of the room just to come face to face with Hades.

I gave a forced smile as I greet "Hello, Hades, what brings you here" though I saw Hades raises a brow as he saw the bundle of blanket behind me. Thank my luck that all of Shadow is covered in the blue fabric mess.

Slowly Hades turned his attention back to me, I saw him try to find something in my eyes but I had gotten too good at hiding things even in my eyes. Seeing nothing, Hades commanded instead of asked "Why did I hear crying coming from here"

Before I could stop myself "Because you are finally losing it" I thought I would get yelled at but surprisingly Hades laughed slightly though very slightly almost unnoticeably. Then remembering that Persephone just got back for the time being, I figured that Hades was looser now that she's around. This always happened when his wife returned to him but the good feeling didn't last as Demeter 'visited'. Her record for staying away is a month.

Still it didn't last "Nyx, I know you're hiding something, why because your eyes aren't revealing anything, so spill" I can't! He might kill my little Shadow, as Percy was a criminal the last time I check with a bounty over his head with the Wanted saying just kill him. I can't let Percy die for something like this, it isn't right at all. There has to be something to diverge the topic to another.

Finding the chance, I asked "Ok I am not hiding anything, I am too tired to hide anything at the moment so can we please talk about something else like How's the Percy hunt going?" diverge the topic by not at the same time as a tactic I have learned from watching humans fight in boats. Go where they just hit because they won't fire on that spot again.

Hades gave me one last look over before sighing; it seemed all the little loose-ness he could manage was gone. A weight hung on his shoulders; it was like he was generally upset which if you don't know the God of the Underworld, then you just wouldn't understand that when he visible shows wryness then it means that he feels it deeply. Looking me in the eye, he muttered, "we made a mistake and it cost Percy his life, we believed a lie because that's what most made sense not the truth but still, I wish I had done something, I shouldn't have stayed Neutral"

"Ma... ah monster!" I turned quick enough to see Shadow's head disappear in the folds of the blue blanket; he must have waked up from the talking. Slowly I began to turn back to Hades with expecting the worse slowing me but Hades, who had a raised brow, again surprised me "I don't look that much like a monster, ok that's a lie" but that didn't last as he bore his eyes through my being with his glare "Who is that, if you had a demigod child, he can't be down here one for his own health and to the law"

Backing up, grabbing the blanket I lifted it so Shadow was revealed. He got up and hiding behind my leg while gripping them like it was his lifeline. I needed to ask "Hades, were you with the Other's to kill Percy at all, gave them any help, or did you truly stay neutral" when he shook his head 'no' with a confused face so I continued as I picked up Percy to hold him close to me "Say hi to Percy, I saved him from dying but this was the side effect because of the damage" with that I lifted Shadow/Percy into my arms.

Hades kept his cool, he looked Percy over, asking, "Does he act like a child as well" almost to Answer my question, and Shadow buried his head in my shoulder to hide from Hades gaze. Shadow muttered, "Please make the scary man go away".

Looking over Hades, I saw why Shadow thought he was scary. Hades was wearing his black cloak that had an occasional soul appear then disappear; he was so pale like he was allergic to the sun, which he sometimes claims so to get rid of Apollo. Not to mention his dark eyes and skinny appearance like a starving person or maybe a predator would be a better description. All tie in to freak out a child senseless.

Giving a sigh, I cooed to Shadow "My little shadow, it's alright, Hades might look like a mean guy but he is a softy when it comes to kids, trust me I swear he cooes louder than his wife when he sees a baby" I watched as Shadow began to giggle as he looked at Hades to ask with big bambi eyes "Do you?'

I could see the hesitance in Hades eyes making them spike to a lighter black, finally he gave in to the eyes "of course" this made Shadow really laugh.

Hades gave me a glare "I will make you suffer, if he remembers this day when he's old enough to gossip"

"He's old enough now"

"Then…"

"No you won't because that will make Percy cry"

"Don't use him as bargaining chip"

I just stuck my tongue out as I walked past Hades to the Kitchen so Shadow, looking to the cloak, it read 7:04, geez it's too early for me. My powers were still recovering from making sure Percy didn't die and to make him a new body basically.

Hades followed me to the Kitchen and watched as I set Shadow down on the counter then went to the fridge to find what was safe for him to eat. As I searched I started to hear Shadow giggle. Curious, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Hades making funny faces to make Shadow laugh. I had to comment "If I told anyone you do this, even your own wife, they would think I am the crazy one".

Hades gave me a smirk that reminded me of a pompous person we all know and sometimes hate. Finally he inquired "My reputation is too strong now, it has stayed true since Ancient Greece, now I have a question When are going to tell the others"

I froze as I finally found some veggies for Percy. Setting them on the counter once I could finally get past the fear that bubbled in my chest, I swung around to face Hades "That's the thing, I am not, Zeus will kill him the first chance he gets". I saw Shadow whimper, I should not have said that in front of him.

Hades seeing the Whimper as well went over and stated "Hey look at me" Shadow did so Hades continued "I won't let Zeus kill you, Promise" Shadow gave him a smile before holding up his pinky. Hades didn't even need to ask as he hooked his pinky with Shadows "Pinky promise"

_HAHA_

Still Nyx just a little later

"He's so cute" I watched as the Queen of the Underworld pinched Shadow's peachy cheeks ever so slightly. Hades managed to convince me to show Persephone, I was extremely hesitant about the idea knowing what she does to her step son. Fortunately she was harmless around Shadow as he was too cute.

I looked away for what felt like a second to stare down the Furies as they looked at Shadow with hatred. When I looked back Shadow's hair was filled with flowers of all kinds and colored, it looked like Iris had hit him with a rainbow. My poor little Shadow was giving me the look of 'Help me' but once Persephone starts, she never stops with the floors.

Hades whispered to me "I hope this does not give Persephone any ideas, I do not need her being pregnant, the last..." I butted in "And only" I saw hades give me a good glare "And only time she was Pregnant, I found out what real hell was"

Looking back to Persephone, who was continuing with the flowers much to Shadows dismay, I saw the look. Every women understands the look, it's the look of wanting, wanting their own child to dot with all the things they find necessary. Giving Hades a smirk, I informed him of the inevitable "Too late Hades, you want to become a papa again"

Persephone heard me and gave her husband a smile. I think Hades just got paler, maybe so pale he is transparent because I can see the bag soon to form under his eyes. In hopes to lighten his mood "well at least you get to have fun to start it off" all he did was shake his head as Persephone walked up grabbed Hades shoulder and began to drag him away.

Shadow seeing the opportunity present itself, he pulled out all the flowers except for the blue ones which must be his favorite color or something if he is leaving them in.

**please review, I need your help**


	3. C 3 Just a Average day in the Underworld

**I neglected this story, I know, sue me. But I am back into it and updates will be a little more frequent as while Guardian Troubles will be serious most the time, this story is the complete apposite with being kinda silly. That is too be expected when dealing with a toddler Percy.**

NYX POV

"SAVE ME, OH STYX, SAVE ME" I looked away from Shadow as Hades came bolting into my home through one of the living room window. He swung around, closed the poor window with so much force that the glass cracked, he then bolted to the door to lock it. Shadow giggled a little "Uncle Hades is weird." What to the mortals say, oh yes Amen to that. I wonder what has Hades so wound up to the point he needs saving.

Hades finally rushed up to me, he pointed his index finger at me just an inch from my nose, and roared "This is your fault, because you gave Persephone the idea, she's now Pregnant, and has become worse then Demeter". I swatted his finger away and gave him a look I hope said 'you are psycho'

Shadow crawled around from his toys to ask, "What's pregnant" oh dear, I do not want to have this discussion with him; he is way to young for this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hades get a very straight face but the movement of his shoulders revealed he was trying his best to not laugh at the moment. With all that is happening, I bet once again, no one will believe me about his reaction to what happens next.

Looking down at Shadow, I quickly went over the parenting books I had bought a week ago, because I was 2 weeks in with having Shadow around, and I wanted to raise him right so that he will be as noble as he was before. Finally I informed him "Pregnant is when a women is forming a baby" that simple and leaves out the gory details.

His mouth fell to a 'oh' face before bighting as he gave a toothy grin. He asked with bright eyes "Can I get pregnant?" Hades couldn't hold his laughter any longer; it came out as a scuff that became laughter. He had to hold his knees to prevent from falling over. I, on the other hand, was shocked into silence.

Heat rose to my face, as I splutter "No you cannot, Shadow" I knew I worded that wrong as a sniff came from him before he began to full blown cry "BUT I WANT TO GET PREGNANT, I WANT TO MAKE A BABY" Hade went from laughing slight to full blown on the floor laughter, it's weird to here the god laugh as few things are amusing to him in that way. He whizzed "where's a camera?"

"Right her, sir" I saw a Fury was at the other window in the living room, that happened to be open, she happen to have a camera. This was turning out badly, well badly for Shadow and I, as this video will go viral, and it will resurface when he is older.

Getting my attention back onto the Screaming toddler, I picked him up while informing "You can't, You're a man, and men don't get pregnant, they get women pregnant, and Pregnancy isn't fun at all, also you are way to young for any of this" He continued to sniffle slight, a little bit softer now that he understood the implications and requirements.

That's when he asked another question "When I get older, can I be changed into a Woman?" Ohh dear Styx, why me. In response to his question, I simple shook my head, making him frown deeply but luckily he didn't start to cry again. If he had started crying, I would not have a clue on how to get him to stop crying.

The fury over in the window looked over at something, she then squeaked "Persephone is coming down the path right now and she looks mad" great something else popped up. Looking at Hades, I saw the light color he had drift from his face. He spun around looking for somewhere to hide but it was too late. A bang came from my door, the wood around the lock creaked at the force.

This scared Shadow so much tears began to rush down his face. The door caved, splinters went everywhere as Persephone came waltzing in. One splinter hit shadow in the head causing a trickle of blood making him cry even louder. That's when I saw red as the mortals say, I was no longer thinking as I realized my baby was in pain.

When I was finally able think again, I noticed what I did while going into completely fight mode. Persephone was pined to the ground face first, my foot digging in the back of her neck. She whimpered "Please get off, I am sorry I hurt Percy, but if you aren't please don't dig your foot any deeper"

I slowly removed my foot letting Persephone get up, I noticed that there was a bruise growing on the back of her neck from my foot but I didn't seem to do anymore damage. Feeling the need, I apologized "sorry, I just lost it when I saw Percy, I mean Shadow" I could sense Shadow giving a child glare for calling him Percy. Continuing "I didn't really think or process what I was doing, so I don't know what exactly I did, but sorry"

Persephone got all the way to her feet, she light touch the back of her neck but recoiled at the pain from the gold bruise. Looking to me, she also apologized "Its alright, my fault for busting down your door before looking for a safer entrance, and scaring the living daylights out of Shadow, hehe that doesn't make sense with his name"

I punned in "Scaring the shadows out of Shadow" that got a good laugh from the springtime Goddess, as she moved over to where Shadow was 'hiding'. During the whole fight, maybe long or short, he had hid himself under the couch with only his feet in few as he neglected to draw them in.

Reaching down, I tickled his feet making him squeal and kick them back and fourth, finally he began to plead "Mommy stop, please" his voice had reach a new level with how high pitched it was.

I chuckled in an evil yet joking "I will only relinquish thy's feet, if you come out" It took him seconds to follow, as he crawled out backwards. The splinter on his forehead was gone, and I realized that the blood was so small; a paper cut could do better. Weird as when it happen I thought I saw so much more blood.

As I made a wet washcloth appear, and began to clean his forehead, he inquired "Why did you fight Auntie, I know she was being a meanie, but you attacked like she was a big meanie". I picked him up as I began to explain to him "Sorry about that but when I saw you get hurt, even with how little the injury was, combined with you crying, I simple snapped and just wanted the threat, which happened to be Persephone, to go away"

He gave a nod then began to settle down in my arms, laying his head on my shoulder. Before long, his breath evened out as he began to fall asleep. Persephone whispered "Guess it's his nap time" too much shock to the systems more like it but ehh.

Taking a glance around, I saw Hades must have escaped in the fray, well I thought that until he poked his head over the kitchen counter with a chuckle "thanks Nyx for the health reminder about Mama Bears" before I could even think of a response, Persephone had already launched herself over the counter, straddled Hades, and began to beat The poor God up.

Finally the question of the day "What did he do to deserve this, Persephone?" Hades backed up the question by asking though silent as to not wake Shadow "Yeah, what did I do, I was simple sleep when you attacked me.

This made Persephone stop, she dawned a confused face as she silently asked herself "what did he do?" I could feel my brow slowly rising as the reality of the situation hit. To explain this, I will try to simplify, I call it a short circuit. Goddesses unless they are of the battle variety don't like pain, at all, even a paper cut. To this knowledge, when they realize the pain of childbirth, violence towards Husbands is to be expected.

This seem to surface in Persephone mind as she got up with a nervous smile "Sorry" He just glared at her as he got up as well. He flung his arms into the air "Woman, really, Persephone you are so glad I can't hit you" with that he began to stalk off to the door in a traditional 'I am Hades' fashion.

I commented "Me and you are the only ones that know of how Hades truly is" she gave a nod while crossing her arms "yeah, My mom still swear to the heavens he is abuse, but with what we have just seen I am more abusive, didn't really mean to as I was so mad at him" This reminded of all the other times A Goddess that doesn't like pain then realized they had to go through childbirth, has done this like Aphrodite against Ares, which I luckily got to watch, then there is Hera against Zeus, I didn't get to watch that one but I hear that it was a hoot.

I walked down the hall so to put Shadow to bed as my arms can't be all that comfortable. The minute he was on the bed, he bundle his blanket's up into his arms. As I left his room, I heard Persephone think aloud "How to make it up to him?"

Knowing she was talking about Hades "If your talking about Hades, go to Victoria Secret, get a black lace outfit, and get somewhere where he wouldn't expect you and servants won't accidently wonder in" I knew I gave a good idea as she smirked widely at the thought.

She decided to inform me "I do have the Perfect spot, He has his own little garden at home, he thinks I don't know about it but I visited during spring this year and could sense the flowers growing, and I have been holding onto this little surprise outfit for a while so now I can use it"

wait a minute "That thing in The Northwest was your fault" what happened was that it was spring and the flowers had just bloomed in the Northwest of the United States, but suddenly there was a relapse of cold so it gave a good hit to crops. When I flew over an area that usually had Cherry blossoms galore around the time, no cherry blossoms.

Smiling slight, she decided it was high time to leave, so in a flash she was gone. This gave me time to look around my partly destroyed living room. Time to clean up.

**Review or No update**

**Simple math here**


	4. Chapter 4 Hades's Ideas suck

**East and West reviews, both guests, only minutes in between each other. No they can't be the same person, that's crazy talk.**

**Or is it**

**Now reviewers it is because of you this chapter came to be. YOU! So give yourselves pats on the backs and read**

Nyx POV

This was a bad day to be on Olympus, It was prank war season, and I can't really explain it since I have never been involved. But what I do know is that Olympus is dangerous this time of year. Now there are multiple reasons as to why I am on Olympus during such dangerous times. The biggest reason is that it was Hades's idea.

It had already been a day on Olympus, Shadow didn't remember a thing about Olympus but that might be because the minute he got here, he came down with a cold. Still after a day of nothing bad happening, I thought nothing could go too wrong at this point. No one suspected anything of Shadow, especially since he seemed like just a sick Demigod that I was tugging around.

The reason I could have Shadow around me was what happened 3 days ago. Zeus lifted the ban limiting God and Demigod contact. The only thing now is that you had to do your job or your contact will be restrained.

Persephone suddenly piped up "I hope Shadow didn't get Thalia sick when she shook his hand, I am surprised she didn't suspect anything of him when she did." Yeah I hope he didn't get the hunter sick that he met yesterday, as Artemis might get mad.

- Artemis POV

The prank wars, it used to be just between Apollo and Hermes on Olympus, but after Aphrodite threw pink smoke bombs into my temple, everyone joined. It happened once a year but never had a set date. The only way you could tell that the prank wars had started is when Hera finally gets pranked. For such an uptight Goddess, once her hair has been dyed a weird color for example, she will get revenge in a funny way.

Hermes once got pranked back by her, and all of his shipping orders went from perfect Greek to some African language, so his shipping business went on stand still. That was all Hera's doing as she boasted about it for days.

This year, I decided that it was high time that I pranked Hera. Someone had already done the first prank on her so The war has already started. But I was going to do the best, as I need revenge as Hera had pranked my hunters, thinking they had done something, when they were innocent. Now just what should I do?

Thalia, yelled from my forest green couch in my reading room, as the hunters were on Olympus for the week "Do you have any tissues, Lady Artemis?" that's a weird question, why does she need them? I didn't need to think about it any longer as Thalia sneezed loudly, causing a spark to shot out and almost hit Phoebe.

Phoebe yelled as she ducked for cover "Watch it, Lightning snot" she then grabbed a silver roman styled shield off the wall and moved away using the shield for cover.

I walked over so that I could see Thalia, her nose was as red as a clowns nose, she had bags under her eyes, and to top it all off, was just how pale she was. I made tissues appear and handed it to her, the minute she went to grab them, she sneezed. The Lightning bolt that sparked from her body, hit me square in the chest, making me fly back. I didn't fall though.

I finally managed "Why are you sick?"

Thalia went on this whole spill "Well, I saw Uncle Hades and Lady Persephone yesterday with Lady Nyx, so I went to say hi, and they had this little boy with them, he stayed by Nyx so he must of been one of her sons', I think he might have been sick, and I got it from him after I shook his hand" well then, I am getting to the bottom of this. The boy most likely a god, who prank her. Well it looks like I have two people to deal with now.

-Line break- Nyx POV

"I knew it, I knew it was a bad idea to take him to Olympus" That me for ya, Hades thought it was a good idea to take Percy to Olympus just for a couple days. Just to let him see the place, maybe hoping it would bring up memories of his old life. All it did was give him a cold, and nightmares at night.

Hades mumbles as I looked through potions that might cure Percy's cold "I don't get it, even when Thalia walked up, Percy couldn't remember anything about his previous life". It seemed this annoyed Hades to no end that he couldn't fix something.

Percy stated as he held a tissue to his nose "My Name is Shadow, the name Percy makes me feel fear" he gave a sneeze into the tissue as he sat on Persephone's flower couch that was in the living room. When I say flower couch, I mean the couch is made of flowers and vines.

We were all in her temple as she was the only one with a temple on Olympus. I was looking at potions while Hades mumble curses, and Persephone just rubbed the slight baby bump she had.

Deciding to stop rubbing her belly, Persephone walked up behind Shadow, and began ruffling his hair making him whine, "Stop Auntie, stop" She did and kissed him on the forehead just making him pout up at her. This just made her laugh "oh what, trying already to be a big man, and not take kisses from your Auntie" he gave a nod in response.

I looked around the temple living room as looking at the small print on the bottles made my eyes hurt. It looked like a family living room if a normal family room was made of flowers and vines. It had couches that faced towards a fireplace that also had a T.V above it. The floor was what really set it apart from the usual, as the floor was grass. This made Percy happy to no end, as he couldn't remember touching grass; it was new experience for him.

Realizing I had been calling him Percy, I gave a self pep talk not to. It was so hard though as he is acting like his old self, and is looking more and more like himself as he grew mentally and physically.

I sighed as I looked back at the potions, debating which one to give him. It came up that none of them would work for him, I asked "Persephone, do you have anymore potions?"

Persephone thought for second, her bright green eyes darting around as she thought, "Yes, I do but I need Hades help to get them, and yours as Its hard to get to them". I looked over at Percy; he smiled back at me to reassure that he would be all right with playing with his fish toys.

Reluctantly, I got up and began to walk towards Hades and Persephone, who was already, began walking down a hall that put Percy out of my sight.

-Line Break- Artemis PoV

Ok, its time to figure whom that boy is. Never have I known Nyx to sleep with mortal men so the chances that it is a demigod are slim. So it had to be a god, that god most likely made her sick to be a little spitfire, turning into a little boy so that she wouldn't think ill of him. Well time to surprise this god, and make him wish he were dead.

I used my hunting skills to figure out where the boy was. Since Hades and Nyx don't have temples on Olympus, they had to be at Persephone's. Said temple came into view. It was simple white temple with gardens surrounding it. The gardens were filled with every flower imaginable. But I had no time to admire.

My plan was simple, since this boy had to be a god, I would first catch him, won't be to hard, and take him to the Archery field were most of the hunter's are, so that we all could scare him into not doing it again. As I couldn't really hurt him too much or Nyx, Persephone, and Hades would get me back for it.

Silently sneaking in Persephone temple, I saw the boy doing small messed up cartwheels in the grass carpet. Now I know that some gods stay kids constantly so that they can get perks. This must be one of them, as he looked around 6 maybe. The power I could feel coming off of him just concreted my idea that he wasn't mortal.

Time to scare the little god. I snuck up behind him using the floor couch as a hiding spot. When he got close, I grabbed the collar of his shirt. I didn't expect him to scream at the top of his long like a child, but maybe he was really good at his act. I admittedly flashed away so to not draw attention.

I reappeared in the Archery field, I was right by were the hunter would take their stance. I yelled as I dropped the little god "I found the little god that got Thalia sick". The suddenly yelling from me did nothing to the hunters except one. One of the newest recruits, Emmy, swung around at the noise and fired an arrow. The Arrow sliced the top of the little gods arm.

That's when I saw something that made my blood turn to ice, the sight of his red blood. Red blood meaning mortal, meaning this is Nyx's son, translating to him being a demigod. That means I just kidnapped a 6-year-old boy thinking he was some ignorant god, I just kidnapped a kid. What do the mortals say, oh right, OH CRAP!

I watched as the little boy looked at the cut, tears budded in his eyes before full blown sobbing and screaming. The Other hunters saw the red blood and screeched "HE'S NOT A GOD" the screaming just made him cry even harder. He began to back away from me screaming 'You're the monster from my nightmares, YOU'RE A MONSTER THAT WANTS TO KILL ME!" That cut deep in me, Right now I am truly a monster, and I got to fix this.

Katie, being a daughter of Athena, screamed "Artemis, You confused his strong aura with a god" yes, yes I did. I can track an aura just find but distinguishing a strong one from gods not so much. Now what do I do, I have an in pain screaming kid next to me. How do I fixes this, I have never dealt with children except for right after their born even then I have only had to do that a few times.

I managed to yell, "What do I do!" They never had a chance to answer as the nice sunny day just turned into night. I could hear a new scream off in the distance. This one wasn't the scream of pain or fear, no no, It was a scream unique to Mother's, the 'where's my baby!' scream. I suddenly remember a tale of what happened when one of Nyx kids got hurt. How she thought Zeus was responsible and attacked him. Zeus had to plead that it wasn't him, he still got beaten, but when she discovered it was actually a son of Zeus. Well Cerberus got a nice meal that day of I remember correctly.

And Now I might become Cerberus chow.

Finally my savior came into view "What is happening over here" It was Annabeth, daughter of Athena, official Architect of Olympus. Well recently she has wanted nothing to do with Olympus after us, well killing her boyfriend. Recently she just seemed like a ghost to most people, never responding to anything with heart in it. Her mother has been keeping her close in order to make sure she didn't try to join Percy in the underworld.

The little boy saw her and cried "Please help me" I saw a spark ignite in her eyes as she rushed over to help him while glaring at us. It seemed she already figured out that the reason he is crying is because of us, well me.

She picked the little boy up in her arms, cooing something softly into his ear making him stop crying instantly, she rocked him back and forth tell he simple giggled in her arms from the rocking motion. She cooed a little louder so I could hear "better, Now I bet you're a son of Nyx, so lets get you back to your mommy" he nodded like bobble head.

As She walked by me, Annabeth growled "You'll be joining us, won't you, lady Artemis" With that tone of hers, it clearly wasn't a question but a command. It was the tone her mother uses a lot when commanding anyone. I tried to say "No, I am kinda busy" but she cut me off with a glare, and reinforced "Won't you, Artemis, someone has to explain why he ended up here and crying" I want to run but I knew that Annabeth had me pinned. I couldn't backlash at her because I would be asking for the wreath of both Athena and Nyx. Nyx because Annabeth is holding The little boy.

I finally followed Annabeth silently, wishing I hadn't been blinded by my hate for male gods and the fact that the facts seemed to add up.

**The suddenly review blast I got reignited my love for this story so your reviews do something. **

**Reviews fuel my brain**


End file.
